outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lauren Lyle
) | Deathdate= | Birthplace=Scotland, United Kingdom | Job= | Gender=Female | Height= | Hair=Blond | Eyes=Blue | Played =Marsali Fraser | Seasons =season3-4 | Imdb =https://www.imdb.com/name/nm6892004/ | Instagram =https://www.instagram.com/laurenlyle7/ | Twitter =https://twitter.com/LlaurenLyle }} Lauren Lyle (born 1993) is a Scottish actress best known for her recurring role as Marsali MacKimmie Fraser in the Starz television drama Outlander. Early life Lyle was born on 12 July 1993 in Scotland, United Kingdom. Lyle did not attend formal drama school; instead she was accepted to the 's rep program in 2015.Five Years of NYT REP in the West End. www.nyt.org.uk. Accessed 2019-04-01 The highly competitive program accepts approximately fifteen or sixteen actors under the age of twenty-five who work towards a series of plays performed on London's West End in the fall of that year.Which course to choose and where to study it. The Stage. Accessed 2019-04-01 Career Lyle's first professional role, in 2013, was Action On the Side's short film WhosApp, which centers on the results of using a new dating app.Action On The Side. vimeo.com. Accessed 2019-04-02 The next year she would once again star in a short film from Action On the Side entitled Office Ugestu, which tells the story of a miser who is trying to quit his job. In 2015, Lyle was accepted to the National Youth Theatre's rep program, performing in three plays during the season. She appeared as Catherine in , Diane in Consensual, and the Prince of Arragon in 's .Wuthering Heights. Plays To See. Accessed 2019-04-01Consensual (Ambassadors Theatre). WhatsOnStage. Accessed 2019-04-01REVIEW: The Merchant Of Venice, Ambassadors Theatre ✭✭✭. British Theatre. Accessed 2019-04-01 later that year she teamed up with writer Peter Own Brook on his short film ...And You're Back in the Room.Filmography. Peter Owen Brook. Accessed 2019-04-02 Her first television appearance, on 's BBC Comedy Feeds, saw Lyle appearing in a series four episode entitled "Radges".Radges - BBC3 Sitcom. British Comedy Guide. Accessed 2019-04-02Cesar Domboy, Lauren Lyle Join Cast of Starz Hit Drama OUTLANDER. BroadwayWorld.com. Accessed 2019-04-02 She rounded out the year by featuring in The New Hope, an adaptation of ' Part I.The New Hope (2015). begstealborrowfilms. Accessed 2019-04-02 Long-running medical drama featured Lyle as Katherine Rice in the series eighteen episode "Who You Are" (2016).‘Outlander’ Casts César Domboy and Lauren Lyle for Season 3. Variety. Accessed 2019-04-02BBC One - Holby City, Series 18, Who You Are. BBC. Accessed 2019-04-02 From there she featured in a three-episode stint, opposite , in the 's award winning drama .Last night's TV review: Broken (BBC1): stretching credibility to breaking point. The Independent. Accessed 2019-04-02Leading Actor - SEAN BEAN. www.bafta.org. Accessed 2019-04-02 In 2017, Lyle debuted in the recurring role of Marsali MacKimmie Fraser in 's hit time travel drama Outlander, based upon Diana Gabaldon's best-selling book series of the same name.‘Outlander’ Casts César Domboy As Older Fergus & Lauren Lyle As Marsali In Season 3. Deadline. Accessed 2019-04-02'Outlander' Postmortem: Lauren Lyle analyzes Marsali's relationships with Fergus, Jamie, and Claire. www.yahoo.com. Accessed 2019-04-02 Returning to her roots at the National Youth Theatre, Lyle appeared in the television documentary Stage Direction to discuss her experiences with the program.National Youth Theatre graduates share experiences for our new film, STAGE DIRECTION. RABBIT & SNAIL FILMS. Accessed 2019-04-02 2018 saw a return to films for Lyle. She starred in the film adaptation of Fiona Shaw's novel , opposite and , and Lily Rose Thomas' debut short film Girls Who Drink.'Tell It to the Bees': Film Review. The Hollywood Reporter. Accessed 2019-04-02Girls Who Drink: A Short Film By Lily Rose Thomas – Your Cinema. Accessed 2019-04-02 Filmography Television Film Theatre References Category:People Category:Actors